Not Agene
by Little Miss Sci-Fi
Summary: Pete isent the person Sam thought


_Introduction;_ this story is on the idea of mine from the TV show "Stargate sg1"

All my characters should be the same but the outline of the story is different i.e. the relationships and ideas.

Not again

By Jenni-Lee Fetherston

4J

Jack was sitting in his office at 14:30, looking through one of SG-3's last mission reports when there was a knock on the door. Jack didn't bother looking up as he beckoned them in.

"Come," was all he had to say before Walter stuck his head through the door.

"Emm sir… there's a Detective Jenkins on the phone for you sir. He says he's from Charlestown in South Carolina," he said sheepishly.

"What does he want?" Jack still had not looked up.

"All he said was that he wanted to speak to you sir." Walter was now standing in the door way. "He asked for you by name sir."

Jack looked up at that. 'Why the hell would a cop ask for me by name let alone one from Carolina?' Jack was thinking to himself. "OK Walter put him through." With that Walter walked back out of the room and closed the door.

Five minutes later, the office door swung open and a very pissed off Jack O'Neill stepped out. "WALTER!" Walter jumped and the two SF standing in the corridor looked in to see what was going on.

"Ye...yes sir," Walter stuttered.

"Get me a plane to the air force in Charlestown and get Ferretti, Reynolds and Dixon up here NOW!" With that he turned around back into his office and slammed the door.

The two SF's looked at Walter and back to the Generals door. Walter called Ferretti, Reynolds and Dixon to the general's office, as they approached they noticed Walter looking at them. He said, "He's not in a good mood sir's, just a heads up." Ferretti nodded, Reynolds chuckled, and asked when the general was ever in a good mood these days, as Dixon knocked on the door.

When he opened it he saw Jack was on the phone. Ferretti looked at Reynolds and then to Dixon, Walter was right, Jack was not a happy camper.

"NOW Lieutenant. I mean I NEED to speak to Hammond NOW!" Jack waited for the other person to finish speaking, "I don't care if he's in a meeting, PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!" he yelled down the phone.

At that the three officers knew something was wrong, and it was something big by the tone of his voice. Ferretti closed the door and he and Dixon sat down, while Reynolds stood. Jack was listening to the person on the phone. "FINE Lieutenant," and slammed the phone down. "Walter," he beckoned and the little man walked in the door.

"Your plane is waiting on the tarmac sir." He informed his superior. Jack nodded and said that would be all as Walter left and closed the door behind him. As soon as Jack was sure that they were alone he looked at the three officers in front of him.

"Ferretti I need you to get Hailey and the Doc to meet us on the surface." Ferretti looked puzzled but nodded and Jack continued, "Reynolds you'll be in charge until Hammond arrives." He then looked at Dixon, "I need you to get a few things for me, and then meet us on the tarmac with the rest of your team and Ferretti's, ok?" and passed him a piece of paper.

When Dixon had read the contents he looked up at Jack, "Holy fuck Jack. I'll get this done now," and he left the room.

"Eh…Jack if I may, what's going on?" Reynolds asked.

Jack sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before speaking. "I got a phone call thirty minutes ago from a Detective Jenkins, from Charlestown PD." Jack took a long look at the two officers, "This does not leave this room you know that right?"

"Yes Jack we know, what the hell is in Charlestown? And what does it have to do with you?" Ferretti asked.

Jack put his head in his hands, and both Ferretti and Reynolds knew it must have been bad. When Jack spoke they barely heard it, "Carter." Both the officers knew how Jack felt about Colonel Carter; hell who on the base didn't. But since Shanahan had came along things changed.

Reynolds took the plunge and asked the question running through his and Ferretti's minds, "Isn't she on her honeymoon, with the ass-wipe?"

Jack looked up at the question and both Ferretti and Reynolds were taken aback with the anger and pain that flashed.

"Jack?" Ferretti looked at him, "Why do you need Doc to come with us?"

"Carter was found severely beaten, and from what the Doctor says…she was raped." He took a deep breath before continuing, "The hotel cleaners found her after Shanahan checked out this morning."

The two officers just sat looking at Jack stunned; they sat like that for a moment until Jack spoke again. "Reynolds, none and I mean none is to find out about this. Hammond will be pissed when he finds out that I was yelling at his secretary. When he calls, tell him he can get me on my cell," Jack stood. "Everything you need, Walter has, any questions?"

"Ah yeah when will you be back?" Jack just looked at him and Reynolds knew what that look meant. "Good luck, give him a good deck from me." Jack just nodded.

"I'll get Hailey and the Doc if," Ferretti started to say.

"I'll get Alex, we'll met you on the surface," and Jack was out the door.

Reynolds looked to Ferretti, "Did he just call her Alex?" Ferretti just nodded. "OK, it's just I thought you were the one screwing her." That earned him a deck in the arm, and Ferretti went to find Dixon's 2IC.

Ferretti and Hailey were waiting at the SUV for Jack and the Doc, when Hailey out of the blue asked, "What's up with you? Did something crawl up your ass and die off world?"

He turned and glared at her. "Hailey have you forgotten I'm a colonel and you're a captain?"

"No but you're being one hell of an ass-ho," she began.

"Nice to see you're learning how to communicate with him. Soon you'll be acting the same as Carter and O'Neill, well except the falling in love with one another. We all know Ferretti is screwing the Doc," Dixon and the rest of his team and Ferretti's appeared.

Apparently so did Jack and the Doc. "WHAT?" Jack looked from the Doc to Ferretti. He rubbed his hands in his face and groaned in frustration. He took a deep breath and looked at the Doc.

"Fuck," the Doc said under her breath. "Jack I swear to god it's not," the Doc started before she was dragged by the collar to another SUV.

"GET in the fucking car, I am not in the mood to deal with you," Jack said.

"So, can we can pretend this never happened?" she asked slyly as she climbed in the SUV.

Jack gave a sarcastic huff, "Like fuck this is going to be forgotten," and he slammed the door shut. "Hailey get in the car, bring the good Lieutenant Johns with you." The two officers got in. "Dixon did you get everything?" he nodded. "Good, we'll see you at the tarmac." With that he got in the SUV and they were on their way.

Jack had the Doc on a short leash while on the plane. Ferretti, Dixon and the rest of their team's steered clear of the general, who had not spoken all flight.

Dixon had a shit eating grin on his face, and it was driving Ferretti up the wall. "What?" Dixon just shook his head and chuckled. "What is it you find so funny about this situation?"

Dixon chuckled to himself again before speaking. "Ferretti you know I've known Jack for years right?"

He nodded his head. "So what does that have to do with this?" he asked.

"What do you know about Jack's past? Nothing. Do you know why no one knows about his childhood?" Ferretti was confused and shook his head. Dixon looked around to see that both teams were now listening. He then looked to Jack and the Doc, who were seated at the front of the plane, talking to one another, then back to Ferretti. "Did you ever ask her about her past?"

"Yeah but she said that there was stuff that was classified," he answered. "What the hell is between them?"

He took a deep breath and answered. "The Doc, the one you happen to be fucking is..."

"DIXON!" Jack and Alex hollered, and made all of them jump. Jack turned to look at him. "You say a word and I swear to god I will have a very interesting conversation with your wife…"

"How the fuck did you hear me? I was whispering and both of you were talking," Dixon asked loudly. Jack just looked at him. "Never mind I know how you heard me, but how did she?"

"Fuck yourself Dixon, and I have a name you know?" she answered.

"No thanks, I have a wife for that, and I know you have a name, to be exact you have two," Dixon retorted.

She went to get up. "ALEX, sit your ass back down." She looked at Jack and then to Dixon. She continued towards Dixon until the next thing she knew she was pinned under Jack. "WE HAVE A LOT OF OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH ALEX." He was struggling to keep her still. "ALEXANDRA!"

She stilled her movement for a moment. "Yes JONATHAN," then she started to kick up a fuss again.

Jack groaned. "I hate that name."

"Yeah well, don't call me Alexandra and I won't call you Jonathan, deal?" He nodded his agreement. "So you gona let me up now Jack?"

"You gona be a good little Doctor, and keep focused on the fact that Carter is laying in a hospital, and that the ass wipe is still on the loose?" he asked. She stopped fussing, looked him in the eye and nodded. He let her up, "Good." She went to sit back down.

Jack then moved to the cockpit. When he came out, the sight he saw was not that surprising. Dixon was lying on the ground clutching a bloody nose. "Ah damn Alex I told you to drop it."

She was still in the same seat he left her in, and looked at Jack angrily. "I did not do that," she said, pointing at Dixon's nose.

"She didn't Jack. What the pilots say?" Dixon asked getting up off the floor.

Jack looked apologetic at Alex. "We'll land in ten," he said looking to Dixon and the others. "Dixon, you and your team will come to the hospital with me and the Doc, Ferretti, you and your team will check out the hotel and the cops." Dixon and Ferretti both nodded. "So who hit you?" Jack asked. When no one answered, he went to sit down again but not before noticing that Hailey had a little blood on her knuckles. Jack just laughed to himself and thought, 'that makes three women that can hurt Dixon'.

The sight that was seen as Jack and his officers arrived was priceless. Jack and the Doc walked ahead of Dixon and his team, all in green BDU's. When they reached the reception desk Jack asked where Sam's room was. The nurse told him where she was and the six of them went to see her.

As they approached the room Jack spoke again. "Dixon, you got everything I asked for?" He nodded. "Good. Alex go see if you can find Carter's doc," he gave her the name and she went to find him. Jack stopped outside the door.

A nurse came out of the room and asked who they were. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"Do you know how she is?" Jack asked politely.

"The doctor should be along shortly. If you wish to wait with the two ladies until he arrives, you may." She then walked away.

"Jack? What ladies is she referring to?" Dixon looked worried. Jack shrugged his shoulders and went to step into the room followed by Dixon. "Oh fuck," Dixon muttered.

There standing on either side of Sam were one Hannah Hayes and one Sara Ryan. Jack was confronted with two men the size of Teal'c. "Leave them be," Mrs. Hayes said. "Nice to see you again General."

Jack took a moment to respond to her. "It is nice to see you again madam first lady, Mrs. Ryan."

"General," Mrs. Ryan acknowledged, "would you mind explaining to me why my goddaughter is lying in a hospital, a civilian one at that."

"I'm here to find out..." Jack stopped dead. "Did you say 'goddaughter'?"

Both women looked at him, Dixon and the two secret service detail. Mrs. Hayes excused them, so that Jack and Dixon were the only men in the room. Once they were alone Mrs. Ryan spoke. "Yes, Samantha is my goddaughter. Now will you please explain where the person that did this to her is."

Jack just stood there looking at her for a moment before finally speaking. "I have a team working on it. Dixon and his team will be posted outside the door, and I have Carter's doc here as well." As he finished speaking the doctor and Alex walked in.

"Ah, General O'Neill I presume? Nice to meet you," the Doctor said, "my name is Dr Luis."

"I know who you are, you treated me a few years back," Jack cut in.

Dr Luis nodded. "Yes I remember, you kicked up one hell of a fuss."

Alex snorted. "Hasn't changed," she said under her breath.

"You shut it, you're not in my good books, just remember that," Jack said angrily. "Dixon go check on your team." The man nodded and left. "So doc how is Carter?"

"As I told Mrs. Hayes and Mrs. Ryan, she is stable. She suffered a number of blows to her abdomen. I had to do surgery when she arrived." he paused and took a deep breath. "I had know other choice but to take her womb as she was losing too much blood."

"Oh god." Alex took a deep breath. Jack just stood there deep in thought, until out of the blue he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "Jack? Where are you going?" He didn't answer. "Jack." He was out the door.

Dixon was sitting in a chair across from Carter's door when it swung open and a very, very angry Jack O'Neill stepped out. "Jack? You OK?"

"Peachey," was all he said before walking down the hall. Alex appeared just after that.

"Dixon go with him." He just looked from where Jack had gone to the Doc. "DIXON, if he finds Shanahan – and we all know he will – he is going to kill him and Jack being in jail will not help Carter." Dixon huffed and got up and went after Jack.

When Dixon found Jack he was sitting outside the hospital, talking to someone on his cell phone. "Good, if you can bring him back alive I have a nice new home for him all planned out." He listened to the other person on the phone. "OK, O'Neill out," then he hung the phone up.

Dixon came closer to him. Jack's back was turned but he knew Dixon was behind him. "I don't wona know."

"Know what?" Dixon asked. "That the woman you love- and we all know you do- is lying in a hospital bed, because the man she married beat the living shit into her? Or that the reason she married that ass wipe was because you didn't have the guts to tell her how you felt?" Jack just stood there. "Jack, when she wakes up she is gona need you. I don't know if this is worse than Alex, but if I have read Carter right over the years you- and only you - will be the one she will trust first. So just think about that for a while."

Jack finally turned around. Dixon was taken aback at what he saw, not anger but guilt and pain. He finally spoke, "She can't have kids." It was no more than a whisper. Jack's cell rang before Dixon had a chance to speak. "O'Neill," he said harshly, he listened for a moment, "Yes sir I'm at the hospital now."

As Jack spoke a SUV drove up behind him. Dixon noticed it and he watched as two four star General's stepped out, one of which was talking on his cell. Jack had no idea they were approaching, Dixon couldn't help but smile. "Ah Jack who are you talking to?"

He mouthed 'Hammond' which made Dixon chuckle, as one General Gorge Hammond was standing behind Jack.

Jack turned to see what Dixon found so funny. "Sir? How long were you behind me?"

Hammond chuckled slightly. "Only a moment. Jack I assume you remember General Ryan?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir, congratulations on your promotion sir." Both he and Dixon saluted the General.

"Thank you, and the same to you." He returned the salute.

"Eh sirs if I may? Why are you here?" Jack asked then put in as an after thought , "And now that I think about it, why the first lady?"

The two General's looked at one another, Hammond looked back at Jack. "That is a good question, one we will answer at a later stage." he said. "But for now we would like to see Sam." He began walking into the building with General Ryan next to him, and Dixon and Jack walking behind.

When they reached the room Dixon waited outside with his team while Jack and the Generals went in. For the first time Jack really looked at Sam. She had a black eye and a fat lip, her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, and her wrists looked as if they had been tied to something.

When Hammond spoke he focused on that. "Hannah, Sara, how is she?"

Before one of them could answer a small moan came from the bed. Hannah spoke first, "Sam honey." She didn't respond, she just looked around the room. She stopped when she saw Jack and looked directly at him.

"Hey Carter," he acknowledged.

She weakly spoke, "I'm sorry." Her gaze stayed on Jack, and then she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Every one in the room was now looking at Jack. Alex spoke first, "Told yah so."

Jack shot her a look, "Shut up Alex." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his BDU. Everyone was still looking at him; he decided to change the subject. "Alex did you ask the doc when she could be transferred back to Colorado?"

"Yeah today if you want," she answered.

General Ryan spoke first, "She's not going back to Colorado," he stated bluntly.

Jack looked at him, "Why?"

"We're not taking her there. Doctor please get her prepared to be moved." Hammond answered, Alex nodded and left the room. "Jack get Ferretti and his team back here ASAP, we'll need all the security we can get."

Jack nodded and left the room.

Hammond looked at Sam then to the two other women in the room. "Had she woken before?" Both women shook their heads 'no'.

An hour later Ferretti and his team were standing outside Sam's room along with Dixon's team and Jack. "Why?" Ferretti asked.

"We don't know, they just said she isn't going back to the mountain," Jack answered. He caught sight of something in the corner of his eye, and when he turned there was Lieutenant Hailey sitting as if trying to be invisible. "Hailey, you're starting to worry me," he said.

Her head spun to look at Jack, when she spoke it was polite. "Why sir? I haven't done or said anything."

Jack turned and walked over to her. "That's what worries me, you are too quiet. Spill."

She looked at the rest of her team; they were all looking at her. "OK but can we talk more privately?" She nodded towards her team. Jack stood and motioned her to follow him, which she did.

When they were standing outside, and fairly alone, Jack turned and looked at her. "Spill," was all he had to say.

She took a deep breath. "Will this stay between us sir?" Jack nodded. "I have one question before I start. Did you know that they would be here?"

Jack looked confused for a moment, "The general's and the first lady?" she just nodded. Jack shook his head, "No I didn't know, the ladies were here when we arrived, and Hammond and Ryan arrived just after we did." Jack looked at her quizzedly, "What has that have to do with what's wrong with your behaviour? Since when is Jennifer Hailey scared of a few generals?"

Jack hit a nerve. "I'm not afraid of them, I'm bloody well related to them," she said through clenched teeth. Jack stood there while she continued, "General Ryan is my father and his wife is my mother. Hammond and Hayes are like-"

"Surrogate uncles and Carter is like a cousin, am I right?" Jack cut in.

"Yes," she said in a very small voice, "Do they know I'm here?"

Before Jack could answer another voice cut in, "Yes they know." Hammond was standing behind them. "Jack, Sam is being released into Dr McCohen's care. I would like you to stay with Sam while she is being moved." Jack rose, nodded and went to see Sam, while Hammond and Hailey talked.

Jack was in the ambulance with Sam, Dixon and Alex when they arrived at the airport. Hammond, the Ryan's and Mrs. Hayes went on ahead while the others followed.

Jack wasn't that surprised to see Air Force One sitting on the tarmac. When they had got on board, Jack went to follow the Doc and two nurses that had been waiting on board, but was stopped by Hammond's hand on his shoulder. "You can go see her when we've taken off but for now we need to talk to you. I assume you still want to know."

Jack turned his head, "Yes sir I still would like to know," and he followed him to a small living room like area. Sitting on a sofa in the room was Mrs. Ryan, General Ryan, next to them in a armchair was Mrs Hayes. Hammond went to sit beside her and Jack sat opposite.

They sat in silence for a few moments before someone that Jack had not noticed standing in the corner of the room spoke. "Are you going to tell him or wait to die of old age?" Lieutenant Hailey asked. "We all know you don't have long- well we may wish" she muttered so no one could hear. Jack did though and couldn't help but chuckle and tried to pass it off as a cough.

President Hayes appeared out of a side room, and Jack stood, saluted and spoke. "Sir, I didn't realize you were on board."

"Sit Jack we have a lot to discuss," he waved Jack back to his seat then turned to Hailey. "You young lady need to watch what you say, or have you forgotten there are surveillance equipment all over this plane." She just huffed and walked out of the room.

"Well, back to the point," Hammond spoke.

"Yes," Hayes answered, "Well there is no easy way to tell you this… Shanahan works for the Trust."

"And before you have a fit Jack we only found out this morning." Hammond said before Jack had a chance. "That's why Mrs Hayes and Mrs Ryan were there before you, that and Washington is closer."

Jack sat there in complete silence for a few minutes before General Ryan spoke. "That is why she can't go back to the SGC at the moment."

Jack rubbed his hand across his face and growled in frustration. "OK so lets just recap today's events. 1) you are all related to Sa-Carter in some way, be it godfather or mother or just a surrogate uncle or aunt, right?" Everyone nodded, "2) Lieutenant Hailey is your youngest daughter and your eldest is now treating Cater along with Alex." He spoke to the Ryan's this time and got two nodded heads. "And finally 3) Carter's husband beat the living shit into her because he works for the Trust?" Again he got a room full of nodded heads. "OK, is there anything else?"

"Yes actually now that you mention it, we have a few questions to ask you." Mrs Hayes and Mrs Ryan looked from one another to Jack.

"OK," he said a little hesitantly.

"Good, first what is your relationship with the doctor that arrived with you?" Mrs. Hayes asked.

Jack took a moment to answer. "Ally? ….. She's…. she's my little sister, you happy?"

"That explains a lot," Hammond mumbled.

"OK next question." Mrs Ryan spoke. "Are you or are you not in love with Samantha?"

Jack sat stunned for a moment. Hammond, General's Ryan and Hayes all sat looking at him, all dying to know the answer. Jack groaned again before covering his face with his hands, and mumbled something no one heard.

"What was that?" she asked.

He removed his hands from his face, and rooted in the pocket of his jacket. He took out an envelope, which he threw on the table before standing and walking to the door.

"Jack?" Hammond asked.

"Read it and you'll know your answer." With that we left the room.

Jack walked alone to the plane when he bumped into Lieutenant Hailey. "So you're really a Ryan ah?"

If looks could kill, "So finished your conversation so quick?" she retorted.

"You've been spending too much time with the Doc and Dixon. They are very bad influences on you," he asked.

"I never wanted to be known as General Ryan's little girl. I saw what Sam and Louise went through," she said more softly and apologetically.

"Well that definitely worked. Do you know where Carter is?" he asked.

"Yeah in one of the bedrooms down the corridor. I'm gona find Dixon if that's ok sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, I like what you did to his nose, dismissed." She saluted him and walked off.

Jack made his way down the corridor to the room. As he approached the door, Dr Ryan walked out. "Sir I was just going to give you and the others an update."

"Yeah well… is she OK?" Jack asked.

"She will be, she's resting at the moment. Dr McCohen went with the other officer that came aboard with you," she answered.

Jack just nodded, and walked past her in to the room where Sam was.

She was lying in the middle of a double bed, a light sheet placed over her. She looked so fragile. Jack slowly walked up to the side of the bed. He looked at the black eye and a cut lip; there were bruises on her wrists caused by rope, Jack noted.

He sat on the chair next to the bed; he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "God," he groaned, "Sam you have to be OK ….. I need you to be OK." He whispered the last bit. He laid his head down next to her left hand which he took in both of his, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Jack woke to the sound of the door closing, and looked up to see Alex standing there looking at him. "Hey J," she spoke no more than a whisper.

"Hey Ally," he said in the same volume; he hadn't let go of Sam's hand. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well I'm gona say an hour," she said lightly. "Jack she will be OK, why don't you come and grab some food?" she asked.

"Nah I'm not hungry," he was looking at Sam as he spoke. Alex nodded and went to leave but before she did she spoke.

"What's done is done; it's what you do next that counts." She opened the door and walked out without looking back.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Hammond and the Hayes's and Ryan's had been watching him since he left them earlier.

"She is a smart one isn't she?" Hayes stated then he turned to look at the other occupants of the room. "Well I believe I shall go see how my goddaughter is doing." As he went to stand Mrs. Hayes stopped him with her hand, she was looking at the screen.

"She's awake again," she spoke.

All of them looked at the screen showing the room Sam and Jack were in.

Sam moved her head and moaned slightly, she turned to look straight into the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. "Jack?"

He squeezed her hand slightly, "Yeah, do you want some water?" She nodded and he grabbed a cup of water and slowly gave her a sip. He placed it back down on the locker when she had finished. "How you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore in places, where are we?" she asked quietly.

Jack hesitated at first. "Sam what's the last thing you remember?"

"Pete and I were on our…… oh god." As realisation dawned on her she looked away from Jack. "He hit me," she barely whispered. "I couldn't stop him. I tried but I was tired and then..."

Jack cut her off. "Sam you don't have to talk about it now, just try and rest for now. I'll go and find one of the doc's." He went to get up but something stopped him, it was Sam's hand on his arm.

"Where are we?" She looked him right in the eye.

He sat back down. "We're on Air Force One." Before she had a chance to respond the door opened and Dr Ryan walked in with one of the nurses.

"Sam, you're awake, thank god. How are you feeling? Sir I'm gonna need you to leave for a moment while I check her wounds." Jack nodded and stood.

"I'll be back later, OK?" She just nodded.

Jack walked over to the door and left, shutting it behind him. He walked down the corridor to an empty room, sat down and put his head in his hands.

Alex walked back to the room where the rest of the group were sitting, talking or playing cards. She entered and walked over to where Ferretti was sitting. He looked up, "Hey, where did you disappear to?" he asked.

"Went to see how Jack was," she answered quietly.

Dixon walked over to them. "And?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped back.

"Hey I was just asking," Dixon put his hands up in defence, "So the temper does run in the family."

"I'm sorry," she said just above a whisper. "I haven't seen him like this since Charlie."

"Yeah well, this isn't the first time he's acted like this," Dixon commented.

"When? I don't remember..." she started.

"You wouldn't, because you're the reason he was acting like that," Dixon cut in.

He stood and went to walk away but stopped, and turned back to where Alex and a very confused Ferretti were sitting. "She's the only thing keeping him from killing himself; you and I both know that. Just like he was the only thing that kept you from killing yourself after Kawalsky died. Don't push him Ally." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Ferretti looked at Alex. "What did he mean?" he finally asked. When she didn't answer, "Come on Ally, we're friends aren't we? Tell me."

"Yeah but they all think it's more." At the look he gave her she answered. "Fine, Charlie was my husband. We were married for four years before he died. Jack thinks we're dating, he's pissed at you because he doesn't want to see me go through losing another person I care about." Neither noticed that the rest of the room was focused on them now.

"But we're not," he stated bluntly. "And what is it with you and Jack anyway?"

"Don't you think I know that? I tried to tell him that but he was a little distracted by the fact that he thought he was losing another person he loved you ass, and don't snap at me." She stood and walked out of the room.

When Jack finally pulled himself back together, he went back to Sam's room where now stood or sat the older group of people on the plane. Sam was still awake and now talking to them. As soon as he walked in Hayes stood, and walked over to him, and spoke quietly. "I need to talk to you, come with me," and proceeded to the door and out, Jack followed behind.

They walked back into the room they were in earlier and Hayes shut the door behind them. "Were you planning on telling her before you left?"

"No sir, I believed she had her own life to deal with," he answered.

"So you were planning on doing all of this while your team was away." It was a statement not a question. "I won't accept your resignation and neither will George or Colin." He did not wait for a reply, but walked out the door and back to Sam's room.

Jack stood there for a long moment, until someone cleared their throat from the door.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"I'm good. Dixon's been an ass again, you?" Alex answered.

"Never better, they won't let me retire," Jack replied. "Do you know how much longer we're gona be in the air?" He was now facing her. She shook her head. "So want to tell me what the deal with Ferretti is? I thought he was dating Sib."

"He is, but the base thinks it's me because someone saw them in town and you now how small our gain pool is," she answered chuckling.

"What is it with my friends and my sisters? Seriously it's getting quite worrying," he said trying to keep as straight faced as possible.

"I don't know 'J' but what can yeh do. I'm gona see how Sam is, wona come?" she asked.

"Nah I think I pissed them off enough for the day." Jack replied. Alex nodded and walked out of the room. Jack sat down on one of the seats, and drifted into a restless sleep.

When they landed Jack stayed as far away from the elders of the group, which also meant staying away from Sam as there was always one with her. The first time that he got a chance was that evening when they were all safe in a beautiful old home in excellent shape. Hayes left three officers, and the doctor with them, but he and the others had to leave. Which suited Jack fine, as that meant he had a chance to talk to Sam.

They were in Mississippi and it was a beautiful evening. Sam was sitting up in her bed looking out the window when she heard a knock on the door, and Jack's head popped in. "Hey Cater, can I come in?"

"Of course sir," she spoke hoarsely, as if she had not spoken at all that day. Jack picked up on that, he stepped into the room, and walked over to the bed. She looked at him suspiciously. "They already told me everything, including the retirement papers."

Jack winced. "Yeah well it's not like that matters anymore, they said no." He was looking down at his hands.

"Jack…" she whispered. Jack looked up. "Come here," she patted the bed next to her, he complied and she reached under her pillow for an envelope. "They gave me this and told me to wait until we were alone to read it," she said handing it to him, silently asking him to read it out loud.

He tore it open and unfolded it. It read:

Dear Sam and Jack

Believe this or not, we, me, George, Colin and Jacob, had planned on giving this to you just after your promotion. This was until we were told by a very reliable source (Jennifer) that Sam accepted Shanahan's proposal. We had to abandon that idea for a while. We have now decided that due to the fact that you had saved this world so many times, and you both have been so professional, that this government and the air-force owed you one. When Jake died and you got married we thought all hope was lost. That was until this unfortunate event occurred. The way Jack has acted since he arrived at the hospital and on the plane showed me how much he really loves you, and would do anything to keep you safe. And the way you looked at Jack, Sam both times you woke earlier there was love in that look. And then there's the fact that he's the only one you can form proper sentences with. Well, all in all, the fraternization regulations that have been keeping the two of you apart so long no longer exist at the base. Therefore feel free to do whatever you wish, and just do us one favour, love each other as much as I now you already do.

Lots of love,

Your beloved uncles

Jack and Sam both sat in stunned silence, until Sam finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I..."

Jack cut across her. "Don't apologise, the past is the past. Let's just look at the present and future, OK?" She just nodded. "Good then, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for years." Jack took her hand in his. "I love you more than life itself, Sam." He kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Jack and Sam sat up talking for a while until they both fell asleep.

Alex, Dixon and Ferretti looked in on them, all smiling. They walked back out to the living room. "About bloody time," Ferretti muttered as he walked in. "They are all snuggle..."

"Bloody hell," Dixon interrupted looking at the notebook in his hands.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Who put the bet down for the Scarecrow and Dorothy?" he asked her knowing that she was the only other person that knew.

"I don't know" she replied. "Why?"

Dixon threw the book up in the air and Alex just laughed. The two earned confused looks, and Dixon plonked himself down on the sofa while Alex answered. "Jack and Sam's nicknames are Scarecrow and Dorothy. They just won over four grand," she burst out laughing.

**The end**


End file.
